Nicolás de Bari
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Sabo cree haber encontrado un ángel, pero para sacar la flor del lodo hace falta ensuciarse las manos, Ace trabaja en el prostíbulo de la familia Doquixote, Luffy su hermano de alguna manera acaba en la misma rama, a la llegada de cierto rubio algo cambia ¿Salvación o condena? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, los ángeles y los mártires son tallados con la misma piedra. (ASL)
1. Cantico I Un alma perdida

Hola :3

Psh psh…El gato es gordo, cambio.

Resumen completo:

Ace trabaja en el prostíbulo de la familia Doquixote desde los 13 años, Luffy, su hermano de alguna manera acaba en la misma rama a pesar de los intentos del pecoso por evitar justo aquello, la cotidianidad sin embargo roba a las cosas de su encanto y ahora para ambos es casi un trabajo mas pero incluso la palabra de Dios puede alcanzar a tocar las pobres almas de chicos caídos en desgracia ¿Salvación o condena? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, los ángeles y los mártires son tallados con la misma piedra.

Sabo cree haber encontrado un ángel, pero para sacar a flor del lodo hacen falta ensuciarse las manos.

(ASL)

* * *

Cantico I

Un alma perdida

* * *

 _Porque los labios de la mujer extraña destilan miel, y su paladar es más blando que el aceite; mas su fin es amargo como el ajenjo, agudo como espada de dos filos._

 _Proverbios 5:3_

Aun en la penumbra de aquel pequeño cuartucho de renta era como si la piel de aquel moreno brillase por si sola bajo la ostentosa luz de neon rojo, Ace no llevaba camisa aun cuando lo viera en el bar y las botas que hubiera usado hace unos momentos ahora estaban botadas a un lado de la cama, junto a los zapatos de su "pareja" de aquella noche como vago recuerdo de los hechos que normalmente tenían lugar en aquella habitación.

Sabo no estaba muy seguro como había terminado ahí, tenía sus propias razones para frecuentar aquel antro de perdición, lo hacía desde hacía algún tiempo con el propósito de quizá llevar consuelo a algún alma arrepentida, no pensaba que el arrepentido acabaría siendo el… de alguna manera había acabado perdiéndose en un par de ojos obscuros como las aguas profundas, ahogándose en esa sonrisa ladina y su fachada confiada y cordial y derritiéndose ante lo que había descubierto al resguardo de las cuatro paredes que separaba al pecoso de aquel empleo mundano y vulgar que ejercía. Le había rentado, se sentía mal por ello pero era lo único que podía hacer por el muchacho, darle una noche libre, un poco de paz.-Vallamos a mi habitación.- le había escuchado decir sonriendo, era "suya" su área de trabajo y cuando estaba demasiado cansado para moverse era donde desfallecía al fin probablemente, entre el sudor de sus amantes nocturnos y el olor a decadencia y pecado carnal, Sabo se había negado pero aun así estaba ahí.- No haremos nada que no quiera.- la sonrisa del chico le dio a entender que sabia a la perfección todo lo que Sabo deseaba hacerle, pero no lo haría, no había comprado al chico para disfrutar él.

-Me contentare con verte dormir.- le había dicho al llegar a la habitación cuando el moreno cerrase las puertas tras de sí, Ace aun le sonreía con aquella picardía de quien está acostumbrado a esa clase de juegos, reacio a creer que podría contentarse con una cosa así.

-¿Desnudo y de espaldas a usted padre?- las manos en las caderas jugueteaban con el elástico de los pequeños shorts de imitación cuero que no llegaban ni a mitad de muslo, el hilo de una prenda mucho más reveladora mostrándose por el jugueteo en sus ropas, todo el cuerpo de aquella puta había temblado bajo la fría mirada del parroquiano, no estaba ahí para ello pero el chico no lo entendía.

-Preferiría que no.- la suave sonrisa en los labios del rubio no había alcanzado a tocar sus ojos y eso de alguna manera solo había hecho que al pelinegro se le encendieran aun mas los deseos por estar debajo de ese hombre en la cama, no recordaba haber deseado a alguien así desde hacía algún tiempo y el sujeto era bastante lindo, en una profesión como la suya era considerado buena suerte poder pasar la noche con un chico como aquel que además le había pagado la noche entera y seguramente no usaría su cuerpo más de un par de horas si acaso… siendo realista quizá unos 40 minutos a mas tardar.

Ace se abrazo al cuello del más alto, enredando sus dedos entre las doradas hebras y colocando una de sus piernas entre las del rubio para presionar aquel bulto entre los pantalones negros, el atuendo completo del chico era negro salvo por aquel cuello blanco donde el pecoso había colado uno de sus dedos halando levemente en un intento de retirarle la ropa de una buena vez y ver que escondía bajo esta, el firme agarre a su muñeca se lo había impedido sin embargo.- Por favor Ro…uge..- de alguna forma el nombre no sentaba, nunca había acabado de sentar pero Doflamingo decía que no debía darle su nombre real a cualquiera.

-Ace.- Con un poco de suerte Sabo no sería cualquiera.

-Ace.- le escucho repetir su nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, prefería cuando los chicos a los que atendía gemían su nombre y no aquel artificio creado para el show.

-Te hare sentir bien Sabo, no tienes de que preocuparte…- murmuro haciendo una leve mueca de dolor cuando el agarre en su muñeca se intensifico al punto de no ser agradable mas, un segundo y después el otro le había soltado.

-No te… ugh… rente.- dijo atragantándose un poco con la palabra.- para eso, ¿No estás cansado?- la sonrisa del pecoso había temblado por un instante.

-¿Cansando de qué?- murmuro haciéndose el que no entendía, de pronto solo quería alejarse del otro.

-De la vida que llevas…- las manos gentiles en sus hombros le habían hecho sentarse en la amplia cama que ocupaba más de la mitad de la pequeña habitación.- solo quiero que descanses de ella por una noche…-

Ace abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, mordió sus labios y vio al otro dar la vuelta ara marcharse.- Espera…- El rubio se detuvo en su camino, sin voltear a verle.- pasa la noche conmigo…- vio al otro dar un nuevo paso hacia la puerta y poniéndose en pie le sostuvo de la gabardina.- Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.- en aquella ocasión las palabras sonaban sinceras.- No me gusta estar solo, por favor Sabo… quédate conmigo, al menos hasta que mi hermano regrese.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrazado al pecho del rubio que no había accedido a quitarse otra cosa que no fueran aquellos zapatos el pecoso pretendía dormir profundamente mientras en secreto disfrutaba de las suaves caricias que Sabo repartía por sus cabellos y sus hombros, mordiéndose los labios cuando aquellas bajaban por su espalda de manera tan lenta y suave que le hacían enchinar la piel.-Ace… sé que no estás dormido.- escucho al otro decir y no pudo evitar tensarse, levantando la cabeza levemente del pecho ajeno, de alguna manera el párroco siempre sabia cuando dormía y cuando no, llevaban en aquella rutina ya varias semanas y aunque al inicio el pecoso había agradecido aquella brecha en su rutina ahora no estaba tan seguro, Ace tenía la mala costumbre de acabar ilusionándose con cualquiera que le demostrase alguna clase de cariño y la preocupación que Sabo parecía tener por él lo volvía loco, quizá si aquel chico al menos le tocase de la manera que hacían los otros…

-No es culpa mía, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir por las noches.- desde la habitación contigua podían escucharse claramente los gemidos de alguien que si se estaba entreteniendo esa noche, claro que el pecoso sabía exactamente de quien eran pues los había escuchado desde hacía demasiado tiempo solo que por lo general no les prestaba demasiada atención pero entre tanto silencio era imposible ignorarlos, mas aun con semejante trozo de cielo debajo de él que no le hacía nada, casi resultaba fastidioso.- ¿Sabes? Quizá no deberías venir tan seguido, solo harás que descomponga mi sueño.- murmuro un poco resentido, había intentado seducir al ojiazul en varias ocasiones, no se creía eso de que el rubio fuera tan bueno como para solo ir y pagar por toda una noche con una prostituta y no hacerle nada, al principio había sostenido la teoría de que quizá el más alto se masturbara mientras el dormía, después de todo había toda clase de pervertidos en ese lugar pero ahora estaba seguro que Sabo no era así, no recordaba que el otro hubiera intentado besarle siquiera alguna vez y si no le insistía estaba seguro que el otro ni siquiera se quedaría a pasar la noche con él, de alguna manera aquello le ponía bastante triste.

-No tendría que venir sin aceptaras irte de este lugar.- le escucho decir y la caricia en su mejilla aunada a esa gentil sonrisa le había hecho latir el corazón con tal fuerza que se había acabado sonrojando profusamente, sosteniendo la mirada del otro aun con un leve mohín.

-¿Y a donde se supone que valla? ¿Contigo?-

-Si tú lo quieres, supongo que podría acomodarte en uno de los cuartos de la parroquia por un tiempo.-

Ace soltó un bufido inflando sus mejillas mientras miraba a aquel chico que no podía creer fuera más joven que él.- No quiero un sitio pasajero, además Luffy no querrá ir.-

-¿Se lo has preguntado?- El pecoso negó con la cabeza, soltando un breve suspiro, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano pequeño para saber que no querría ir.

-Sabo… ¿No te gusto?-

Con cambio de tema había sido el turno del rubio de tensarse mientras el chico encima suyo se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello de manera distraída.- No es que no me gustes Ace… pero yo…-

-Hiciste votos, si, si…- El moreno sonrió de manera picara, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del menor.- pero las reglas son para romperse…- susurro a escasos milímetros de los labios ajenos, sintiendo el calor de ellos de manera hipnótica, haciendo que sus ojos se cerrasen a medias y el dulce aliento ajeno le embriagara casi por completo.

-Ace…- Su nombre susurrado de aquella manera le provocaba más de lo que podía soportar y la mano gentil pero segura en la curva tura de su espalda le había hecho terminar de rosar los labios ajenos solo para encontrarse con el cálido paraíso por unos segundos y después perderlo con la misma rapidez cuando el otro le empujase.- yo… quizá yo debería hablar con tu hermano.-

El azabache abrió los ojos un poco de más y después de sobrevenida la sorpresa frunció los labios con reproche.- No.-

Levantando una ceja el rubio le miro escéptico.- ¿Por qué no?

-Por que acabaras acostándote con él cuándo aun no lo has hecho conmigo.-

Sabo soltó una suave risa.- claro que no Ace, ¿Cómo podría hacer una cosa así con tu hermanito menor?- El aludido se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada ates de abrazársele al rubio por el cuello con fuerza, desde la habitación contigua los gemidos de Luffy le parecían demasiado cerca.

-Haz lo que quieras Sabo.- y bien, quizá no fuera tan malo ser el segundo si su hermano podía convencer a ese idiota de darle lo que quería.- La siguiente semana pregunta por Luffy.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había visto al rubio a la siguiente semana, en realidad había pedido un permiso, no le importaba si Sabo había ido a buscar a Luffy o no, no quería saberlo, tampoco le había visto a la siguiente semana o la posterior y cuando Ace creyó que no volvería a verlo nunca más tuvo lugar un suceso extraño, había sido contratado por un nuevo cliente "Red" que había pedido no solo ser llamado por aquel seudónimo si no también una serie de específicos procesos a la hora de ser atendido que bajo ningún motivo debían violentarse, abajo riesgo de severa penalización; quizá al lector esto no le pareciera tan extraño en su línea de trabajo pero había un pequeño dato que a Ace le había parecido por demás curioso, sus ojos.

A la primer visita de aquel otro sujeto con ojos tan azules que no podrías haber visto otra cosa por algunos segundos (independientemente de que el traje de cuero que cubría completamente su cuerpo de pies a rostro no te lo impidiera) había estado seguro de reconocer aquellos mismos ojos del párroco que solía visitarle apenas hacia algunos meses, joder estaba seguro que eran los mismos pero las reglas del contrato le impedían preguntarle y su rostro cubierto no dejaba ver mas allá de esos hermosos ojos.-Red…- El aludido había hecho una seña con su cabeza en reconocimiento y el pecoso no había podido evitar sonreír ampliamente, no se suponía que debiera enamorarse en su línea de trabajo pero siempre había sido demasiado débil en aquel respecto, bastaba con que alguien le visitase demasiado para que empezase a fantasear, Luffy siempre le regañaba por aquel motivo y ahora sus fantasías estaban convirtiendo a aquel misterioso sujeto en su propia versión de Sabo, uno que estaba dispuesto a romper sus votos con él pero que aun estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo y por eso lo hacía de aquella manera, la idea simplemente le encantaba.

Cuando el extraño le diera un suave golpecito con el fuete en el muslo antes de señalar la cama no había podido evitar soltar un suave gemidillo, el golpe no había dolido en lo absoluto, es más, había sido exquisito, sacándose por encima de la cabeza la camisa sin mangas que había estado usando se recostó en la cama boca arriba, observando con hambruna como el más alto se le acercaba a él para colocarle aquella venda en los ojos antes de tomarle del brazo forzando a que se pusiera boca abajo, dándole un nuevo golpecito en el trasero para que levantase aquel y el pecoso enseguida lo había hecho, quedando de rodillas y expectante había sentido como con la punta de aquel instrumento el otro hombre trazaba la curvatura de su trasero por entre sus nalgas, haciéndole jadear de anticipación.

Red no hablaría, Ace debía acatar las órdenes que el otro le daría con la fusta o los instrumentos, no se revelaría el rostro del cliente y… debía estar limpio, completamente limpio dentro y fuera o habría un "castigo" esperándole en aquella sesión.

El pelinegro bajo los pantaloncillos cortos y ajustados que portaba junto con la pequeña ropa interior hasta medio muslo, sintiendo el frio cuero tocar ahora su cálida piel antes de sentir una sonora palmada en su trasero, ah… había mordido sus labios para evitar pedir por mas y al sentir un liquido viscoso y fríos escurrírsele por el trasero antes de que un pequeño instrumento comenzara a introducírsele solo había podido sentir sus piernas temblar con la amenaza de que su propio peso fuera demasiado, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado con un trabajo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.- nhhhh… R..red…- y aun con esas atenciones nada le había hecho estremecer de la misma manera que sentir el cálido contacto de los labios ajenos en su hombro y el cosquilleo del suave cabello, sobre su espalda, que el otro tuviera el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para sentirlo en su cuerpo solo alimentaba aun as sus fantasías de estarlo haciendo con Sabo.

La súbita vibración había sido casi inesperada, el juguete en su interior se había encendido mientras Ace podía sentir la mano enguantada ahora en su miembro redoblando el placer que sentía.- mhh… ma… más…- había acabado suplicando al sentir que aquello no le sería suficiente para correrse, demasiado embriagado por el placer para recordar siquiera su propio nombre había podido sentir aquel juguete ser sacado de su interior y remplazado por algo mucho más grande y cálido, los suaves gruñidos que podía escuchar viniendo de su espalda haciendo que comenzara a envestirse el mismo de manera glotona contra la gruesa hombría que se le ofrecía para satisfacerse a si mismo.-nhhh…- mordiéndose la lengua para evitar gemir el nombre de Sabo mientras acababa viéndose en la mano de aquel hombre que después le dejaría botado para que siguiera con el trabajo de la noche, por primera vez en muchos años le había dolido de nuevo la maldita y cruda realidad, no era nada más que un chico de ocasión para ser usado y desechado prontamente, al sentir al otro retirarse de su interior había sentido ganas de llorar.

Sus fantasías eran, como Luffy siempre se lo decía, solo eso, estúpidas fantasías que nunca se volverían realidad, aquel hombre no era Sabo y probablemente no volverá a ver al párroco nunca más, seguro que este se había dado cuenta que era una persona a la que no merecía la pena salvar y marchándose de ahí tras ver a su hermano se había olvidado de Ace como todos los demás, porque al final todos se olvidaban de aquel chico demasiado fácil de enamorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Gracia por leer y los comentarios siempre son apreciados.

Gato gordo, te amo y por eso iré a darte pocholate a las 6:35 am que acabo de terminar 3

Psh psh, el gato también es bonito, cambio y fuera.


	2. Cantico II

Hola, espero que disfruten de esta actualización, de momento creo que ya eh tomado más o menos ritmo y estaré actualizando de a una historia por semana más o menos, aunque qué historia será esa no puedo prometer nada, lo siento u.u

* * *

Cantico II

Primer círculo, los inocentes.

El amor es paciente y bondadoso; no es envidioso ni jactancioso, no envanece; no hace nada impropio; no es egoísta ni se irrita; no es rencoroso; no se alegra de la injusticia si no que se une a la alegría de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

Corintios 13:4-7

* * *

Un bote grande de helado de yogurt con jarabe de naranja y trocitos de fresa era la única solución para la depresión del pecoso, de haber sido Luffy hubieran tenido que ir hasta el restaurante buffet de carne estilo brasileña en el área comercial de la ciudad pero por suerte para Ace su pequeño placer culposo se hallaba a unas cuantas calles de su trabajo y vivienda, en el café-bar de Makino, la muchacha que antes ayudaba a cuidar a Luffy mientras Ace trabajaba por las noches siempre les recibía con una amplia sonrisa, sabía que la chica tenía un buen corazón y probablemente les hubiera ayudado aún más de serle posible, cuando más jóvenes la mujer siempre solía procurarle ropa de segunda a él y su hermano pero ropa y un poco de comida de vez en cuando no era suficiente para vivir y la pelinegra tenía su propia familia a la cual atender, a pesar de que Ace nunca les había conocido pensaba que el esposo de aquella mujer tenía bastante suerte. Si alguna vez le hubieran interesado las chicas se habría conseguido a una dulce y gentil como ella, aunque nunca lo había pensado seriamente, después de todo ¿Qué podía él ofrecerle a alguien? Era un irremediable desperdicio de espacio que solo servía para dar placer carnal, nada más. Ni siquiera había podido disuadir a su querido Luffy de no seguir sus vergonzosos pasos en la bien pagada pero infame profesión que ejercía.

Ya su hermano se lo había dicho un millar de veces, que no tenía por qué culparse por las cosas que pasaban y que no debía ilusionarse con sujetos como los que iban a rentarles noche tras noche pero una cosa era lo que pensaba con la cabeza y otra la que dictaba su corazón, además de que aun con todo y todo Lu siempre estaba ahí para acompañarle a ese acogedor lugar y sentarse al lado suyo a regañarle.

-Pensé que con lo de la última vez habrías aprendido.- escucho al monito decir de manera severa, aquel chico nunca fruncía el ceño más que con él, era su forma especial de demostrarle que en verdad se preocupaba, más que sus radiantes sonrisas Ace apreciaba esas muestras de preocupación ya que eran solamente para él.

—La última vez no fue culpa mía, además esta ocasión era diferente. —

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el idiota no te tocaba? Seguro que no cumplías con su requerimiento de edad. —El pecoso había comenzado a verle mal pero el monito le ignoraba de manera más que tranquila. — Seguro que solo te usaba de coartada y que le pesco la policía. — No era la primera vez que el menor sugería que el párroco era uno de esos religiosos que salían en ocasiones en las noticias por abuso de menores y tampoco era la primera que su hermano le defendía pero independientemente de que aquel sujeto fuera culpable de algún crimen o no a Luffy no le faltaba más razón para odiarlo que el hecho de que estuviera haciendo sufrir a su hermano, en realidad odiaba secretamente (a voces) a cualquier cliente del pecoso, sus intentos por hacer que Ace dejase aquel estúpido lugar y le dejase a él hacerse cargo de todo nunca habían dado muchos resultados, ambos eran demasiado necios para dejar que el otro se hiciera cargo de las cosas y de alguna forma así habían terminado los dos metidos en el mismo lio.

La vida ahí no era tan mala, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el pequeño monito, mientras abrieras bien las piernas y no mezclaras los sentimientos el caso era sencillo, el maldito problema era que su hermanos siempre metía el corazón en las cosas, si tan solo el idiota pudiera concentrarse en el cariño que se tenían ellos en vez de ir por ahí buscando otros amores las cosas serían más fáciles… aunque también podía simplemente enamorarse de su proxeneta de una buena vez y acabar con tanto lio, no era como si no se acostasen de vez en cuando con él también.

El menor incluso había pensado que Ace había caído en ese mundo de la prostitución enamorado del señor Doflamingo, no sonaba como una teoría tan descabellada conociendo a su hermano pero al poco de conocer al pajarraco se había dado cuenta que la cosa no era así, el tipo que administraba aquella casa de placer no era el tipo de su hermano, aunque el cariño y la familiaridad que brindan los años y el buen retribuir de un negocio rentable eran, más que nada, bastante notorios.

Aquello después de todo era un negocio y el cariño solo llegaba hasta donde la rentabilidad lo permitía en sí, quizá por eso ninguno de los dos se había hecho ilusiones alguna vez, además de que también estaba aquel sujeto del que no podía hablársele jamás a Mingo, Jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa era la peor visión que Luffy podía tener.

El maldito párroco rubio en la puerta del local y su hermano recibiéndole como una esposa de casa, o un perro faldero, o cualquier otra cosa demasiado adorable para que cualquiera la mereciera, porque ninguno de los malditos idiotas que cruzaban esa puerta merecían tocar a su Ace y era una lástima que al único que no pudiera convencer de eso era al pecoso mismo.

Luffy odiaba ver a su hermano en aquel lugar tanto o más de lo que Ace odiaba verle a él ahí pero a diferencia del pecoso el pequeño monito nunca se había enamorado de ningún cliente, todo su amor pertenecía a aquel chico de corazón frágil y cariño pronto que lamentablemente solo le veía a él como alguien a quien proteger, el problema era que Luffy no quería ser protegido si no por el contrario, y ese maldito circulo vicioso alimentado por la testarudez de ambos había atrapado a los dos chicos en ese mundo sin remedio alguno, si Ace no dejaba ese trabajo Luffy tampoco lo haría y sin Luffy Ace nunca se marcharía de aquel lugar, claro está que el monito no iba a marcharse con cualquier hijo de puta como su hermano lo había propuesto en más de una ocasión.

—Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo.— Escucho al pecoso decir de manera alegre, con esa sonrisa sincera de joven enamorado que el menor desearía con toda su alma poder ver dirigida hacia él, no podía soportarlo, en verdad que no podía.

—Casi pensamos que le habían llevado preso por pedofilia. — Dijo el menor de los tres, Ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su hermano y sintiéndose más que irritado por la tranquila risa que Sabo había soltado por el comentario.

—¡Luffy, discúlpate con Sabo en este mismo momento! — Le reprendió Ace, tomándole por la mejilla con fuerza.

—Está bien Ace, es una lástima que se tenga esa concepción de mi profesión, pero entiendo por que es. — había dicho el rubio con una sonrisa de disculpa dirigida al menudo chico que con unos shorts de mezclilla extremadamente cortos y una chalequito rojo de seda completamente abierto se paseaba por aquel lugar con completa confianza, ese era su entorno y en él se sentía seguro y a gusto, a pesar de todo. — Tuve que salir a un congreso fuera de la ciudad y regrese apenas hace unos días, no había tenido oportunidad de venir a visitar. —

—¿Y qué tal le ha ido padre? ¿Ah sido sencillo masturbarse sin ver el rostro de mi hermano mientras duerme o es por eso que viene ahora?— La cara de Ace no podría haber estado mas roja que cuando Luffy había dicho aquel comentario pero nuevamente el párroco no había hecho mas que soltar una leve risa lo cual a decir verdad irritaba bastante al monito.

—El rostro de tu hermano ciertamente es hermoso, aunque creo que seria impio hacer una cosa como esa Luffy, aunque si tu lo haces supongo que no podría culparte por sucumbir a los deseos de la carne en un lugar como este. — había sido ahora el turno del menor para sonrojarse, todos en aquel lugar sabían de la atracción que sentía por su hermano pero era raro quien se atreviera a mencionarsela de frente al menor de los Monkey de manera que al aludido no le había quedado mas remedio que desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Apretando los puños Luffy frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? Lo que él hacia no estaba mal, Ace era suyo pero la manera como Sabo hablaba le hacía sentir culpable de alguna manera, odiaba eso, realmente odiaba eso —¿Y que si lo hago? — dijo regresando la vista hacia aquel sujeto de manera fiera, no le agradaba que aquel tipo viniera a darseleas de muy moralista a un lugar como ese. — Al menos no me gasto el dinero de las limosnas para ello. —

—¡Luffy! — El que Ace intercediera no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el humor del monito que hecho una furia se había retirado a detrás de la barra, la tarde apenas iba naciendo y el local se encontraba aún demasiado vacío como para ir a coquetear con algún cliente o que alguien le invitase un trago pero aun así prefería ir y pedirle al dueño que le invitara algo antes que seguir presenciando aquel espectáculo, podía escuchar a su hermano llamarle de nuevo para que se disculpase pero no lo haría y si seguía insistiéndole lo más probable era que solo acabase sacándole el dedo medio a aquel sujeto desde su lugar a la distancia, casi prefería a cualquiera de los otros borrachos idiotas que le prometían a Ace separarse de sus parejas con tal de que su hermano les diera un maldito "descuento" a la hora de follar, Marco por ejemplo era precisamente de esa clase pero a él era sencillo engatusarle en algún trio y por tanto asegurarse que su hermano no le hiciera ninguna rebaja; aun eso era más soportable que aquel falso moralista.

Con algunas palabras que seguramente serian igual de falsas que su estúpida moral el tipo se había llevado a SU Ace a las habitaciones a "descansar" como odiaba realmente Luffy a aquel sujeto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace olvido el incidente en el recibidor prácticamente de inmediato, Sabo estaba ahí para verle y él no podía ser más feliz que compartiendo esas horas con el religioso, era como si durante la ausencia del rubio esa sensación de afinidad que ya desde antes sentía por él se hubiera visto multiplicada hasta convertirse en un naciente amor, casi le daba pena confesar que aquella mañana había salido a comer un helado con su hermano menor pero es que era lo más común y menos sucio que podía compartir con el ojiazul y quería seguir hablando y que aquel le hablase de todo lo que había hecho en su viaje, Ace nunca había estado de viaje de manera que incluso si solo era un viaje a la ciudad vecina el cambiar de aires le parecía un sueño casi imposible de cumplir.

Con Sabo sentado sobre su cama contra la cabecera y él con su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello lentamente hablando de cualquier trivialidad lo único que podría mejorar aquello era un beso.

Era una lástima que aquello no sucedería…

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
